long_lost_tripletsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 (S1)
Summary A record producer wants to sign 3rd Harmony, but when the girls are late, they don't get signed. Will 3rd Harmony get signed or go down in flames? Transcript (in Rocky's room) Rocky: Okay! I officially call this 3rd Harmony meeting to order! (gavels 13 times) Sabrina: Oh.......kay..... Rocky: I wrote a new song called Roar. Let's practice! Cupcake: (looks at the lyrics) Wow, Rocky, this is my favorite song you've wrote yet! Rocky: Aw, thanks! (after practice) Cupcake: That was a great practice! Wanna go get some smoothies from Juice It? Sabrina & Rocky: Sure! Rocky: I'll be right there, I just need to put some stuff away. Sabrina: I need to pack up my stuff. Cupcake: Okay! (walks out of Rocky's room, and bumps into Brandon) Oh! I'm sor- (looks into Brandon's eyes) Hi. (blushes) Brandon: (smiles) Hey. (walks away) Rocky and Sabrina: (walk out of Rocky's room) Sabrina: Cupcake! Let's go! Cupcake: Okay! (walks out the door with Sabrina and Rocky) (at Juice It) Server: Berry Mix for Rocky, Tropical Blast for Sabrina, and Strawberry + Banana for Cupcake! Sabrina: Thanks! (sips her smoothie) Okay, I have big news. Cupcake: What is it? WHAT IS IT!?!? Rocky: Your lucky that only 3 other people are here, because that was embarassing. (slurps her smoothie) BRAIN FREEZE!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Cupcake: Yeah, I'm the lucky one. (takes a sip of her smoothie) Oh... Strawberry + Banana is always perfect tasting... Sabrina: (laughs) Anyway, what I was TRYING to say was..... A record producer wants to sign us! Rocky: OMG! (high fives Sabrina) Cupcake: What day? Sabrina: Tommorow. August 13th. But I have to take a missed math test at school. And that's it. No biggie. Cupcake: Uh... HUGE BIGGIE. Rocky has piano lessons. And I have to model clothes for a new fashion line. Sabrina: Uh oh.... this is bad. Rocky: Don't worry, guys! We can make this work! Sabrina can do her math test, then we can go to my paino lesson, then we can drive to the Fashion Center for Cupcake! Cupcake: Okay! (finishes smoothie) (the next day, at Cupcake's mansion) Cupcake: (hair in a messy bun, wearing a grey top and black leggings with black high tops) Sabrina: (wearing a purple top with the word "LOVE" on it, and a navy blue skirt) Cupcake... Rocky: (wearing a black shirt with jeans and black Vans) What are you wearing? Cupcake: I always go to the Fashion Center like this. So my good clothes don't get dirty, I use these clothes. Rocky: Let's just go. All: (hop into a limo) Cupcake: STEP ON IT, CLINT! Clint: (the limo driver) (starts driving) Cupcake: Mike & Ikes? Sabrina: (takes some Mike and Ike's) Rocky: (starts eating some Gummy Worms) (3 minutes later) Sabrina: We're here! Walker Wolf High! Cupcake: Ew. Your school really needs an upgrade. (smells the air) EWWWWWW!!!!!! What is that horrible smell?! Rocky: Monday lunch. (sniffs the air) Smells like..... Mystery Meat with a expired fruit cup and curdled milk. Cupcake: (turns to Sabrina) Can we just find your classroom? This is disgusting. Rocky & Sabrina: (grab Cupcake's hands and lead her to their classroom) Sabrina: (walks in) Hi, Mr. Burk! Rocky & Cupcake: (walk in) Mr. Burk: Sabrina! Rocky! And.... who are you? Cupcake: I'm Cupcake. (smiles) Mr. Burk: Wow, your parents couldn't find you an actual NAME? Cupcake: (gives Mr. Burk a death glare) I have 5 body guards in handy, 3 limos, a mansion, a TV show, 7 billion fans, and 5,000 bucks in my purse. DON'T PUSH ME. Mr. Burk: (Looks scared) Sabrina.... j-j-just take your test.... (hands Sabrina her test) Sabrina: Thank you. (puts her hand on Cupcake's shoulder to say, "Calm down") (15 minutes later) Sabrina: DONE! (hands her test to Mr. Burk) Mr. Burk: Thank you. Rocky, Sabrina, and Cupcake: (go back into the limo) Clint: Where next? Rocky: Elinate Academy of Piano. (7 minutes later) All: (get out of limo, and go into the building) Sabrina: Nice place. Rocky: (walks into a room) Miss Elinate? Miss Elinate: Oh, hello Rocky! (looks at Sabrina and Cupcake) Rocky! You brought your sisters along! Rocky has told me all about you two! Sabrina and Cupcake: (wave) Rocky: (starts to play some music) (30 minutes later) Miss Elinate: Great job, Rocky! Rocky: Thanks! All: (go back to the limo) Clint: Where will be our next stop? Cupcake: The Fashion Center. Clint: As you wish. (10 minutes later) Sabrina and Rocky: WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (stare at the Fashion Center, which is huge) Cupcake: Come on! (walks in) Rocky and Sabrina: (follow Cupcake) Sabrina: This place is beautiful! It's completey white, but the plants and the glass roof makes it seem like color is every where! Rocky: But it's so far of a walk! Cupcake: We're almost there, Lazy Bones! (walks into a room) Woman: Cupcake, darling! Just go to Room B24, change into your first outfit, and then go to Room G57 for makeup! Cupcake: Okay! (walks to B24) Rocky and Sabrina: (follow Cupcake) Woman: (stop Sabrina and Rocky) Woah woah woah. Where do you think you two girls are going? Rocky: To watch Cupcake. DUH. Woman: Girls who are not models cannot cross this area. If you wish to see Cupcake, you must go see her on the jumbo TV near the front on the building. Sabrina: But this is our first time here! We don't know our way around. Woman: Not a problem. MAID! Maid: (walks in) Woman: Take them to the Jumbo TV. Maid: Follow me. (starts walking) Sabrina and Rocky: (follow) (1 hour and 30 minutes later) Cupcake: (walks to the door) Sabrina: Wow! You were amazing! Rocky: It's like you changed poses every second! Cupcake: Thanks! That photoshoot went so well, I wanna do.... (does three back flips and ends up doing the splits) That. Sabrina: Come on! We have no time to lose! But that little thing you just did was awesome. Cupcake: Thanks. All: (hurry into limo) CLINT! Clint: Yes? Sabrina: We're late! (starts to worry) Clint: Don't worry! I filled up on gas while Cupcake was "struting her stuff". (starts to drive quickly) (15 minutes later, at the Record Studio) Rocky: WE'RE SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, LATE. Cupcake: If we hurry, we can still make it! Clint: Hurry, girls! 3rd Harmony: (Run out of the limo like Bigfoot is chasing them) Sabrina: I REALLY should have moved our meeting to tommorow. Cupcake and Rocky: Agreed! All: (run into a random room) Record Producer: (looks angry) Well, well, well..... Look who it is! 3rd Harmony, the VERY late band. Cupcake: Sir, we can expla- Record Producer: No need. You know, girls, this is a serious thing. I KNEW I should not of trusted you. Who is responsible for you being late? Sabrina: Me. I scheulded this, and I forgot they had other stuff to do. Cupcake: NO! It was my fault. My modeling took the most time out of all the things we did today. Rocky: Actually, it was me. I could have just easily cancelled my piano lesson. I'm sorry. Record Producer: Well, WHOEVER is responsible for this, know that today, you not be signed. Now, get out of my building! Cupcake: (twirls special necklace sadly) All: (walk to the limo) Clint: What happened? Rocky: We didn't get signed. Sabrina: This is awful. Clint, can Rocky and I stay at Cupcake's house? Clint: Sure. (25 minutes later, at Cupcake's house, 3rd Harmony in Cupcake's room) Cupcake: I'll be right back. (goes downstairs and gets ice cream, toppings, and a dart board with the record pruducer's face) Rocky: Thanks, sis. (takes some Banana Nutty Cocoa Blast ice cream and puts more gummy worms on it) Sabrina: (starts throwing darts at the dart board) It kinda feels like we broke up with someone, with the ice cream and all, but it makes me feel better. Cupcake: Yeah. (pops open Birthday Cake ice cream) Yummy. Rocky: (puts the lyrics to Roar on the dart board) Hey Sabrina, throw the darts at the Roar lyrics. Sabrina: Okay! (is about to throw a dart) Cupcake: NOOOOOOO! (stops Sabrina) Do NOT throw that dart. Rocky: I have an idea! (saves the lyrics) Let's sing this, and the record producer will sign us! Let's practice! Cupcake: But first.... (stuffs a giant spoon-full of Rainbow Sherbert ice cream into Sabrina's mouth) Sabrina: (swallows ice cream, then laughs) (3 days later) Rocky: (calls the record producer) Sir? Record Producer: Ugh. YOU. Rocky: Just go to Rockbridge Park tonight at 8 o' clock. (hangs up) (same day, at Rockbridge Park) Record Producer: (sees 3rd Harmony) Oh gosh... Sabrina: This song is called Roar! Hope you like it! Rocky: (starts to sing) I used bite my tongue and hold my breath, Scared to rock the boat and make a mess, So I sat quietly, agreed politely. Sabrina: I guess I forgot I had choice, I let you push me past the breaking point, I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything. Cupcake: You held me down, but I got up, Already brushing off the dust, I see it all, I see it now. All: I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, Dancing through the fire, 'Cause I am a champion, And your going to hear me Roar, Louder, louder then a lion, 'Cause I am a champion, and your gonna hear me Roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me Roar Cupcake: Now I'm floatin' like a butterfly, Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes, I went from zero, to my own hero. Sabrina: You held me down, but I got up, Already brushing off the dust, I see it all, I see it now, Rocky: Like thunder gonna shake your ground, You held me down, but I got up, Already brushing off the dust, All: I see it all, I see it now, I've got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, Dancing through the fire, 'Cause I am a champion, And your gonna hear me Roar, Louder, louder then a lion, 'Cause I am a champion, And your gonna hear me Roar, Oh oh oh oh oh oh, You're gonna hear me Roar, Roar-or, Roar-or, Roar-or, I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, Dancing through the fire, 'Cause I am a champion, And your gonna hear me Roar, Louder, louder then a lion, 'Cause I am a champion, And your gonna hear me Roar, Oh oh oh oh oh oh Your gonna hear me Roar. (walk off stage) Sabrina: So, Mr. Galaxer... What did you think? Record Producer (Mr. Galaxer): I think... I'm going to sign you. (shakes Cupcake's hand, and gives her his buisness card) Call me. 3rd Harmony: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (high-five) Disclaimer We do not own anything! Of course, we wish we did. =P Hope you liked it! ~ Cupcake Previous Next Chapter 4 (S1) Chapter 6 (S1)